


Crash

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

“Doyle-” A plea.

“Bodie.” Comfort.

Flying higher than he'd ever been before, strong arms, gentle hands and warm lips lifted Bodie to greater and greater heights. 

It had been a long, turbulent voyage to get here. They’d set a flight path through the early dark clouds of rivalry, antagonism and doubt to finally soar into the bright sun-rays of trust, friendship and love.

But it couldn’t last. He knew that. It never did. And when it came, the crash would be spectacular. There’d be no soft landing for him and Doyle. He only hoped that they’d both survive the impact.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt: "Crash"


End file.
